In recent years, digital photography has become the preferred method of capturing still pictures. Due to the availability of low-cost, large-scale storage media, it has grown to the point that there are billions of digital photographs on the Internet. In addition to personal collections of digital photos, private, public and government entities may collect and store digital photographs for personal, commercial, security, and other purposes. Many of these digital photographs depict the faces of one or more persons.